The operational speeds of papermaking machines have continuously increased and are already approaching 1600 m/min. At such speeds, the flutter of a web and especially its threading becomes a serious problem impairing the runability. Supporting and transferring a web from a press section to a dryer section and within one and the same single fabric configuration can be controlled by the application of prior known technology. Although a single fabric run is well capable of supporting a web even at high running speeds, it will only be subjected to one-sided drying within one and the same single fabric configuration, which is why the dryer section must include two successive single fabric configurations. Transfer and threading between these configurations will thus present a problem. Also a normal double fabric run may include spaces between configurations, wherein the web is unsupported. An effort is made to transfer a tail (threading strip) and a web between all configurations of a dryer section without any contact between dryer fabrics since there is a slight speed difference between the configurations for the reason that the web must be drawn by adjusting the speed difference of the dryer configurations. During normal operation, the web is unsupported over this span subjecting the web to flutters which may lead to web breakage. In terms of quality, the flutters also lead to undesired characteristics. Drawing of a paper web or sheet in an open span causes shrinkage of the web in the cross-machine direction. As for threading of a paper web, on the other hand, the transfer from one dryer configuration to the next must be effected by using special threading ropes, which requires a plurality of pulleys involving continuous maintenance. In addition, wearing and breakages of the ropes require shutdown of a papermaking machine for replacing the ropes. Furthermore, the transfer of a tail over to another configuration by using ropes is not always certain and requires precise adjustment of the pulleys and ropes.
An open span or draw, not supported by a web between the configurations has been eliminated e.g., for example, by means of a solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,067. In this reference, a web or a tail can be supported by dryer fabrics when passing the same across the span between configurations from one configuration to another. However, a drawback in this solution is that the web travels a long way supported only by the fabrics, whereby the air currents and pressure differences occurring in spaces between configurations may remove the web from the fabric. The shrinkage of a web in the cross-machine direction is also more likely to take place.